Kenric Frey
Kenric Frey, born in 348 AC at The Twins as the son of Ser Alyn Frey and Lysa Otwell, is a scion of the House Frey, one of the commanders of the armies of The Crossing and later became Lord of the Twins. Appearance Kenric is a 6'1 tall man. He has short hair, shaved most of the time, that are brown colored. His eyes are light-brown but a case of hetechromia made a section of his right eye being grey. His body is well-built and he has a strong musculature. A little scar can be notice on his forehead. History The Seven were somewhat nice and cruel to Kenric, making him a noble but a Frey. Born to Alyn Frey and Lysa Otwell during the year 348 after the Conquest, he is descending from Lord Walter "The Late" by his son Stevron Frey and his grandson Walton Frey. This makes Kenric a pretty distant relative of the main House Frey branch. A couple of years after his birth, his mother left the world and let her son Kenric between the hands of the abusive and choleric man who was Alyn Frey. When Kenric was able to walk, he suffered from the tyranny and the hardness of the education that his father submitted him. The only good thing his father has ever done for him was starting his training in weapons at a pretty early age. His father was absent most of the time which let Kenric by himself in The Crossing court. Angered and frustrated, he made during his youth tons of silly thing, from torturing rats with a knife to have fun to leading a horde of other wicked boys who made a big mess in the castle and the town. He tended to pick a fight easily with his own friends and other Frey childrens. In order to calm him, he was made page to a Frey knight known as Karl Frey. At the age of twelve, when he reached adolescence a squire to Ser Karl Frey, the same knight he served as a page. At the beginning, he would just help him during tournaments and melees, bring his sword, ready his horse which Kenric found really boring. But four years laters, the war of the Seven Banners fired and the knight he was serving was among the Frey bannermen raised. He took part in his first battle while accompanying Ser Karl Frey and fought at the Battle of the Skirts where he killed a man for the first time of his life. In the meantime, his father Alyn was killed at the Battle of Corpse Lake. Later, he took part in the Battle of Myr Harbor during the Fourth Landing and then assisted to the siege of Myr. After the war was won, he came back at The Crossing, twenty years old at this moment, and was freed from his duty to Karl Frey when the latter knighted him for his braveness during the war. At this point, Kenric had shown some of his capacities and Lord Frey counted him later as one of his commander. At some point, a bastard was born to him. A girl that he would name Myranda and the only human being he really cares about. Named chief representative of the Frey delegation, he attended in the name of Lord Petyr Frey the tournament held by the Hightowers at Oldtown. Displaying himself as a good rider, he broke many lances and won against Damon Hightower, Roose Bolton, Gerold Santagar, Kevan Crakehall, but was finally beaten in the semi-finals by the hedge knight Drulvik. Recent events After the end of the tourney of Oldtown, Kenric came back at the Twins to attend the last days of Lord Petyr Frey. There, the plot over the control of the Twins started and ended quickly with the bloody execution of Kenric's opponents. He was then aknowledged as the Twins new lord. Family Family tree linking him to Lord Walter "The Late" Frey. Household Category:Riverlander Category:House Frey